The objectives are (1) to characterize the type of cell that produces erythropoietin in the kidney, and (2) to determine the gene sequences that control transcription and nuclear trans-acting factors that interact with these sequences. The methods include in vitro transcription systems using whole nuclei and nuclear extracts, transient expression analysis of transfected cell cultures, and DNase footprinting.